(1) Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to one or more of the diagnosis, treatment and amelioration of respiratory disorders, and to procedures to prevent respiratory disorders. In particular, the present technology relates to medical devices, and their use for treating respiratory disorders and for preventing respiratory disorders.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The respiratory system of the body facilitates gas exchange. The nose and mouth form the entrance to the airways of a patient.
The airways include a series of branching tubes, which become narrower, shorter and more numerous as they penetrate deeper into the lung. The prime function of the lungs is gas exchange, allowing oxygen to move from the air into the venous blood and carbon dioxide to move out. The trachea divides into right and left main bronchi, which further divide eventually into terminal bronchioles. The bronchi make up the conducting airways, and do not take part in gas exchange. Further divisions of the airways lead to the respiratory bronchioles, and eventually to the alveoli. The alveolated region of the lung is where the gas exchange takes place, and is referred to as the respiratory zone.
A range of respiratory disorders exist.
Obstructive Sleep Apnoea (OSA), a form of Sleep Disordered Breathing (SDB), is characterized by occlusion of the upper air passage during sleep. It results from a combination of an abnormally small upper airway and the normal loss of muscle tone in the region of the tongue, soft palate and posterior oropharyngeal wall during sleep. The condition causes the affected patient to stop breathing for periods typically of 30 to 120 seconds duration, sometimes 200 to 300 times per night. It often causes excessive daytime somnolence, and it may cause cardiovascular disease and brain damage. The syndrome is a common disorder, particularly in middle aged overweight males, although a person affected may have no awareness of the problem. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310 (Sullivan).
Cheyne-Stokes Respiration (CSR) is a disorder of a patient's respiratory controller in which there are rhythmic alternating periods of waxing and waning ventilation, causing repetitive de-oxygenation and re-oxygenation of the arterial blood. It is possible that CSR is harmful because of the repetitive hypoxia. In some patients CSR is associated with repetitive arousal from sleep, which causes severe sleep disruption, increased sympathetic activity, and increased afterload. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,959 (Berthon-Jones).
Obesity Hyperventilation Syndrome (OHS) is defined as the combination of severe obesity and awake chronic hypercapnia, in the absence of other known causes for hypoventilation. Symptoms include dyspnea, morning headache and excessive daytime sleepiness.
Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) encompasses any of a group of lower airway diseases that have certain characteristics in common. These include increased resistance to air movement, extended expiratory phase of respiration, and loss of the normal elasticity of the lung. Examples of COPD are emphysema and chronic bronchitis. COPD is caused by chronic tobacco smoking (primary risk factor), occupational exposures, air pollution and genetic factors. Symptoms include: dyspnea on exertion, chronic cough and sputum production.
Neuromuscular Disease (NMD) is a broad term that encompasses many diseases and ailments that impair the functioning of the muscles either directly via intrinsic muscle pathology, or indirectly via nerve pathology. Some NMD patients are characterised by progressive muscular impairment leading to loss of ambulation, being wheelchair-bound, swallowing difficulties, respiratory muscle weakness and, eventually, death from respiratory failure. Neuromuscular disorders can be divided into rapidly progressive and slowly progressive: (i) Rapidly progressive disorders: Characterised by muscle impairment that worsens over months and results in death within a few years (e.g. Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) and Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) in teenagers); (ii) Variable or slowly progressive disorders: Characterised by muscle impairment that worsens over years and only mildly reduces life expectancy (e.g. Limb girdle, Facioscapulohumeral and Myotonic muscular dystrophy). Symptoms of respiratory failure in NMD include: increasing generalised weakness, dysphagia, dyspnea on exertion and at rest, fatigue, sleepiness, morning headache, and difficulties with concentration and mood changes.
Chest wall disorders are a group of thoracic deformities that result in inefficient coupling between the respiratory muscles and the thoracic cage. The disorders are usually characterised by a restrictive defect and share the potential of long term hypercapnic respiratory failure. Scoliosis and/or kyphoscoliosis may cause severe respiratory failure. Symptoms of respiratory, failure include: dyspnea on exertion, peripheral oedema, orthopnoea, repeated chest infections, morning headaches, fatigue, poor sleep quality and loss of appetite.
Otherwise healthy individuals may take advantage of systems and devices to prevent respiratory disorders from arising.
Systems
One known product used for treating SDB is the S9 Sleep Therapy System, manufactured by ResMed.
Therapy
Nasal Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) therapy has been used to treat Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). The hypothesis is that continuous positive airway pressure acts as a pneumatic splint and may prevent upper airway occlusion by pushing the soft palate and tongue forward and away from the posterior oropharyngeal wall.
Non-invasive ventilation (NIV) has been used to treat OHS, COPD, MD and Chest Wall disorders.
Patient Interface
The application of a supply of air at positive pressure to the entrance of the airways of a patient is facilitated by the use of a patient interface, such as a nasal mask, full-face mask or nasal pillows. A full-face mask includes a mask with one sealing-forming portion covering at least the nares and mouth, or more than one sealing-forming portion to individually cover at least the nares and mouth. A range of patient interface devices are known, however a number of them suffer from being one or more of obtrusive, aesthetically undesirable, poorly fitting, difficult to use and uncomfortable especially when worn for long periods of time or when a patient is unfamiliar with a system. Masks designed solely for aviators, as part of personal protection equipment or for the administration of anesthetics may be tolerable for their original application, but nevertheless be undesirably uncomfortable to be worn for extended periods, for example, while sleeping.
Seal-Forming Structure
Patient interfaces typically include a seal-forming structure.
One type of seal-forming structure extends around the periphery of the patient interface, and is intended to seal against the user's face when force is applied to the patient interface with the seal-forming structure in confronting engagement with the user's face. The seal-forming structure may include an air or fluid filled cushion, or a moulded or formed surface of a resilient seal element made of an elastomer such as a rubber. With this type of seal-forming structure, if the fit is not adequate, there will be gaps between the seal-forming structure and the face, and additional force will be required to force the patient interface against the face in order to achieve a seal.
Another type of seal-forming structure incorporates a flap seal of thin material so positioned about the periphery of the mask so as to provide a self-sealing action against the face of the user when positive pressure is applied within the mask. Like the previous style of seal-forming structure, if the match between the face and the mask is not good, additional force may be required to effect a seal, or the mask may leak. Furthermore, if the shape of the seal-forming structure does not match that of the patient, it may crease or buckle in use, giving rise to leaks.
Another form of seal-forming structure may use adhesive to effect a seal. Some patients may find it inconvenient to constantly apply and remove an adhesive to their face.
A range of patient interface seal-forming structure technologies are disclosed in the following patent applications, assigned to ResMed Limited: WO 1998/004,310; WO 2006/074,513; WO 2010/135,785.
Positioning and Stabilising
A seal-forming structure of a patient interface used for positive air pressure therapy is subject to the corresponding force of the air pressure to disrupt a seal. Thus a variety of techniques have been used to position the seal-forming structure, and to maintain it in sealing relation with the appropriate portion of the face.
One technique is the use of adhesives. See for example US Patent publication US 2010/0000534.
Another technique is the use of one or more straps and stabilising harnesses. Many such harnesses suffer from being one or more of ill-fitting, bulky, uncomfortable and awkward to use.
Rigid elements, also known as “rigidisers”, have been used with stretchable headgears previously. One known problem is associated with the fact that a rigidiser permanently attached (e.g. laminated or stitched) to a large area of the stretchable material limits the stretchable length of the material, thus affecting the elastic properties of the entire headgear. Another issue concerns cleaning the headgear which would require both the rigidiser and stretchable material to be washed together as they are permanently attached to each other.
Vent Technologies
Some forms of patient interface systems may include a vent to allow the washout of exhaled carbon dioxide. Many such vents are noisy. Others may block in use and provide insufficient washout. Some vents may be disruptive of the sleep of a bed-partner of the patient, e.g. through noise or focussed airflow. Some vents cannot be properly cleaned and must be discarded after they become blocked. Some vents are intended to be used for a short duration of time, i.e. less than three months, and therefore are manufactured from fragile material to prevent washing or frequent washing so as to encourage more frequent replacement of the vent.
ResMed Limited has developed a number of improved mask vent technologies. See WO 1998/034,665; WO 2000/078,381; U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,594; US Patent Application; US 2009/0050156; US Patent Application 2009/0044808.
Table of noise of prior masks (ISO 17510-2:2007, 10 cmH2O pressure at 1 m)
A-weightedA-weightedsound powersound pres-Masklevel dbAsure dbAYearMask nametype(uncertainty)(uncertainty)(approx.)Glue-on (*)nasal50.942.91981ResCare standard (*)nasal31.523.51993ResMed Mirage (*)nasal29.521.51998ResMed UltraMiragenasal36 (3)28 (3)2000ResMed Miragenasal32 (3)24 (3)2002ActivaResMed Mirage Micronasal30 (3)22 (3)2008ResMed Miragenasal29 (3)22 (3)2008SoftGelResMed Mirage FXnasal26 (3)18 (3)2010ResMed Mirage Swiftnasal37  29  2004(*)pillowsResMed Mirage Swiftnasal28 (3)20 (3)2005IIpillowsResMed Mirage Swiftnasal25 (3)17 (3)2008LTpillowsResMed Swift FXnasal25 (3)17 (3)2011pillowsResMed Mirage seriesfull face31.723.72000I, II (*)ResMed UltraMiragefull face35 (3)27 (3)2004ResMed Miragefull face26 (3)18 (3)2006QuattroResMed Miragefull face27 (3)19 (3)2008Quattro FX((*) one specimen only, measured using test method specified in ISO3744 in CPAP mode at 10 cmH2O)
Sound pressure values of a variety of objects are listed below
A-weighted sound pressureObjectdbA (uncertainty)NotesVacuum cleaner: Nilfisk68ISO3744 atWalter Broadly Litter1 m distanceHog: B+ GradeConversational speech601 m distanceAverage home50Quiet library40Quiet bedroom at night30Background in TV studio20Nasal Pillow Technologies
One form of nasal pillow is found in the Adam Circuit manufactured by Puritan Bennett. Another nasal pillow, or nasal puff is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,832 (Trimble et al.), assigned to Puritan-Bennett Corporation.
ResMed Limited has manufactured the following products that incorporate nasal pillows: SWIFT™ nasal pillows mask, SWIFT II™ nasal pillows mask, SWIFT LT™ nasal pillows mask, SWIFT FX™ nasal pillows mask and LIBERTY full-face mask. The following patent applications, assigned to ResMed Limited, describe nasal pillows masks: International Patent Application WO2004/073,778 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed SWIFT™ nasal pillows), US Patent Application 2009/0044808 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed SWIFT LT nasal pillows); International Patent Applications WO 2005/063,328 and WO 2006/130,903 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed LIBERTY™ full-face mask); International Patent Application WO 2009/052,560 (describing amongst other things aspects of ResMed SWIFT FX™ nasal pillows).
PAP Device
The air at positive pressure is typically supplied to the airway of a patient by a PAP device such as a motor-driven blower. The outlet of the blower is connected via a flexible delivery conduit to a patient interface as described above.
Mandibular Repositioning
A mandibular repositioning device (MRD) is one of the treatment options for sleep apnea. It is a custom made, adjustable oral appliance available from a dentist that holds the lower jaw in a forward position during sleep. This mechanical protrusion expands the space behind the tongue, puts tension on the pharyngeal walls to reduce collapse of the airway and diminishes palate vibration.